PLAYBOY
by p0-p0-55yU7Y678
Summary: Amy Rose is obsessed with Sonic for a long time, but he finally admitted that he was getting tired of it. He clarified multiple times that he doesn't like Amy in any way, so Amy's feelings were hurt BADLY. But suddenly, Sonic realized he was wrong, so how will he get her back? We will know as they face their GREATEST adventure yet!
1. DISCLAIMER AND INTRODUCTION

**INFORMATION:**

PLAYBOY

A Story of DamonFTiger

Written with Collaboration with PrincessPandaFanfic

Copyright ©2019 by DamonFTiger

Cover Art by Misaki

Cover Edited by DamonFTiger

 **DISCLAIMER:**

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

The pictures and stories on this story are purely fan appreciation, and are not now, nor ever meant to infringe upon the respective company's copyrights to those characters. The stories within may not represent the characters in the way that their respective owning companies wish to have them represented; therefore, said fiction is not necessarily an accurate representation of said character's personalities or physical traits. No artwork within the site should be taken as canon.

 **INTRODUCTION:**

Hello, everyone!

So, just to let everyone know, that this is my first story on Wattpad and I'm honored to present it to you with a SonAmy theme. I will also post this story on and if you want to know when is the next update, it will be posted at the bottom of every chapter and follow me for further announcements!

I'll try to check in and read comments once a day, or sometimes once in a few days. I also may not be sometimes around to responding to all of them, but I will read them!

I will just tell a few things before new readers dive in and what you can expect in here!

1) This is just a fiction and a romantic comedy and action. This story and I aim to entertain, not to teach life lessons. Do not use this story in solving real-life problems.

2) Do not expect this story will be kid-friendly, but do not expect that there will be mature content. There may be violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

3) Please, if you want to give comments to the story, don't be afraid to do it. I will respond to them, but limit your language and try to talk like a mature person. Don't cuss and say mature stuff in your comments.

4) If this story takes long to get updated, just wait! I'll be updating it soon!

5) Read, vote, add this to your library, and follow my profile! I'm not forcing you to do it, but it's what you, the readers, can do for some support! It's a big thing for me as a first-time author, so please do!

6) Give suggestions! And if even you want to collaborate with the story, you could! Just message me and we can talk about it!

7) ENJOY! Just have fun reading it and I hope this can please you!

That's everything! So, enjoy!

\- Damon


	2. (1) MOVING AWAY

**MOVING AWAY**

First Chapter

* * *

 **PART 1: Why Do We Have To Move?**

"Aw, come on! Why do we even HAVE to move?" the main character yelled.

The said character, a blue hedgehog with sparkling emerald green eyes, yelled to his mother. She tried explaining everything to her son and looked to him with her gentle black eyes, but he wouldn't listen.

"Sonic, let me say this one more time: my job demands it," said his mother, staring to him closer. But, he shifts his head away from her mother.

"But I love this place! This is where all of my friends are!" he shouted while tearing up. He is still not bothering to look at her mother.

"But we HAVE NO CHOICE, son! It's for the sake of our family!" yelled his mother at his son, resulting the blue hedgehog to look at her.

"Aleena! Sonic! What's going on here and what's with all the screaming?" came in a confused hedgehog.

"It's nothing, Jules. I'm just telling him we have to move," calmly said by Aleena, who turns out to be Jules' wife.

Jules is the main character's father. He looked exhausted from looking for jobs for his wife and him around their neighbourhood, but nothing seems to come up. That's why they thought to move to a new place. He saw his wife's frustration on her face and took over to talk to his son, Sonic.

"Son, please, you must understand your mother. Everything will be fine," said to his son, laying his hand over his son's shoulder.

Sonic glared to his dad. "But how about my friends? What would I tell them?" said Sonic, worried.

Jules faintly smiled and said, "Why won't you tell them goodbye and explain to them why we have to move?"

"It's not just my friends around the block, but how about my friends in school?" said Sonic, looking down.

His dad raises his son's chin up and said, "That's something you could think about."

"You should probably do it before the end of the week..." said Aleena, stepping in.

Sonic got confused. He asked what will happen next week. And his mother said they would pack and they will leave their house permanently. That's final.

Sonic screamed in shock and he ran towards his room, crying in bed while covering his face with a pillow.

 **PART 2: It's Not That Easy**

Many people may say it would be easy for Sonic to tell his friends, but it isn't like that.

Sonic has a large reputation in his current school: he had received high marks in their quizzes, projects, and tests. He is also a popular kid known for his fast athletic skills. He defended a lot of students from other bullies. A lot of girls liked him and he was even once awarded as a model student in their school. So he got him thinking why was he deserve such discouraging news?

He then started madly groaning and slanders his mom's job.

He went in front of one of his room's walls and said "Screw my mom and her job!" while banging his fists into the wall.

He went back lying on his bed, grabbing his phone from the nightstand, and went to his text messages to tell his friends the news.

"Should I tell them now? I mean I still have five more days to spend with them in school, but it's better to get to talk to them in personal..." thought Sonic, who doubted.

Sonic sighed and put back his phone on the nightstand and thinks. "What will I do in Station Square?" mumbled Sonic.

He grabbed his phone once again and looked through the browser. He searched "schools in Station Square" and he looks for the best one. He ended up with "Station Square High", a school where talented kids became celebrities. He always dreamed of being a singer, so quickly went back to his parents and told them he wanted to study in that school.

 **Part 3: That Will Make Me Famous!**

"But Mom! That school will make me famous! It's a dream I want to get for a long time! Don't you get it?" begged Sonic who was kneeling down with his hand together.

"Well, I don't know. You sure that's the school you want to join?" doubted Aleena.

Sonic looked at her confused. "I thought you said you will support me in whatever I do?" said Sonic, putting his arms on his hips.

His mom raising her finger, "Yes, I said that, but did you really look at all the information in that school?"

"Yes, and it's actually just like our school. There are fun parties, outdoor activities, and a lot more!" said Sonic, excited.

Aleena turned to her husband, Jules. "What do you think?" she asked.

Jules nodded and said "Whatever makes our son happy, I'm happy too."

Sonic jumps around in happiness and keeps screaming "Yey!" repeatedly over and over.

Jules stops his son and asked him, "So, you know what types of people you will meet in that school?"

"Well, I don't know a lot, but I saw some kind of kitsune that was always top of his class..." said Sonic, putting his finger at his chin, thinking.

His father had an idea: "How about being friends with that fox? And with the other students there?"

Sonic clapped and said "Yes, that's a great idea! Thanks dad!" He ran back to his room, smacked the door, laid on his bed, and sleeps.

"Five days to go. Got to make it fast," he thought before sleeping.

 **END OF THE FIRST** **CHAPTER**

* * *

And there you go! We completed the first chapter! Please FOLLOW or FAVOUR if you liked this chapter, REVIEW (I'll be responding to them), and if you have ANY SUGGESTIONS regarding the next chapter, I would accept any!

And also, check out this same story on Wattpad and please: VOTE, ADD this story to your reading list, COMMENT, and SUGGEST!

Thanks for reading this chapter and SHARE this to other people!


	3. (2) LET 'EM KNOW

**LET 'EM KNOW**

Second Chapter

* * *

 **PART 1: Wake Me Up**

"Beep, beep, beep!" Sonic's alarm clock rang, waking him up right away.

He yawns and stretches his arms and slammed the annoying alarm forcing it to a stop. He then again realized that this will be his last week in his neighbourhood and in his school.

But if you have the same situation of moving away from your childhood home and school, it will be painful for you too, as if you wanted to stay forever, just like Sonic.

Not only that, you will see different people you never met. You will move to a place you don't know, where to go, what it looks like, at how people live there. You will go to a school where you will sit and talk with strangers. You will make new friends you didn't learn about their personalities. Thinking about these are devastating, just like what Sonic struggles with now.

Many people thought he was a chill and relaxed hedgehog: making everyone laugh, always at the top of his class, good and fast at athletics, and girls admired him as he swooshes down the hallways of the school. In our perspectives, we thought he lead a happy and cool life. But it's not always like that, for now.

That being said, he strolled to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and took a bath. Then, he moved in front of his wardrobe, got his red boots and white gloves, and wore them. Last, he traveled down to the kitchen, ate his breakfast, got his bag and lunchbox, and finally went to school.

 **PART 2: A Farewell From School**

As he walked along the sidewalk heading towards the school, he saw one familiar character. It's an orange fox walking out of his house, hugging his books, and walked along the sidewalk.

It's one of Sonic's best friends and his seatmate in his class: Timothy.

He dashed towards him and walks with him. "Hey, Tim!" yelled to the fox surprised to seeing Sonic beside him.

"Oh, hi Sonic. I didn't know you're at my back," said the grinning fox.

"Heh, didn't expect you to be so early!" said Sonic scratching the back of his head.

The fox laughed. "It's because you are always late!" replied the chuckling fox.

"Ha-ha. I'm just here to tell you something..." said Sonic, who suddenly looks down in despair. The fox stopped laughing and noticed Sonic sad.

Timothy looked down through Sonic's eyes, not bothering to lift his head up. "Hey, is there something wrong, bud?" softly spoke the empathetic fox patting the hedgehog's back.

Sonic looks back to his eyes and lifts his head up. "Look, you're my friend and all, but if I will tell you, I want to tell everyone. Meet you at school with the others, alright?" responded Sonic holding the fox's shoulder.

Timothy nodded and Sonic took off running towards the school, leaving the fox behind.

 **PART 3: I Have To Do This, Timothy**

It was lunchtime, and Sonic and Timothy were sitting together in the same table. They continued their conversation from last morning.

Timothy started, "So, what were you supposed to tell me in the sidewalk?"

Sonic sighed. "Alright, I guess I could tell you. I will leave this school this week," Sonic said sadly.

But Timothy didn't really get that sentence though. "Oh. Why, you found a school better than here?" said Timothy.

Sonic nodded and said, "I guess so."

"Don't worry buddy, I could still visit you in your house!" said Timothy happily, while holding Sonic's shoulder.

"That's the problem. I need to move away from here so I can focus on studying in the new school," said Sonic.

Timothy gasped in shock. "Wait, you're leaving?!" said Timothy angrily.

"I'm sorry, Tim! I don't want to do this, but I have to!" said Sonic, apologizing to Timothy.

Timothy sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I don't know what to do without you. Maybe we can talk along with our other friends through calls while you're gone?"

Sonic raised his thumb up. Timothy smiled but still sad for hearing the news.

"So, when you're going to tell the others?" asked Timothy.

"I guess you should tell them. I have to tell my teachers about this." responded Sonic.

"Oh sure, buddy! Anything for a friend!" said Timothy smiling.

 **PART 4: Not The End, But Only The Beginning**

Timothy told his classmates and his friends about Sonic's leave. They were devastated to hear the news. Some cried a lot, some protested about Sonic leaving, and some got curious why he needs to leave.

Sonic also told his teachers about everything, and luckily they agreed Sonic to leave. He went to the principal's office, and he got a pass for which he needs to leave the school and be transferred to the new school.

And, as he went walking towards the school doors, the other students said "Goodbye!" to him, hugging him, and waving their hands. Sonic also waved to them and left the school.

 **END OF THE SECOND** **CHAPTER**

* * *

And there you go! We completed the second chapter! Please FOLLOW or FAVOUR if you liked this chapter, REVIEW (I'll be responding to them), and if you have ANY SUGGESTIONS regarding the next chapter, I would accept any!

And also, check out this same story on Wattpad and please: VOTE, ADD this story to your reading list, COMMENT, and SUGGEST!

Thanks for reading this chapter and SHARE this to other people!


	4. (3) NEW SCHOOL, NEW HELL

**NEW SCHOOL, NEW** **HELL**

Third Chapter

* * *

 **PART 1: You Ready, Sonic?**

After that week that Sonic left his old school, he started packing for the trip to Station Square. Station Square is far from their neighbourhood, like tens of miles.

Luckily, Sonic's parents found a place where will they stay, while Sonic will be living in the dormitory of the new school.

But obviously, his parents wouldn't just stay in their new home. Jules found a job as an engineer of a large construction company, while Aleena found a career as a clerk in a big business corporation.

"Hey, wake up Sonic! It's your first day on your new school!" said his father, knocking on his son's door.

Sonic shouted, "Alright, I'm coming!"

And as he raised his body to sit up in the bed, he starts to reminisce his good times in his old school: his friends hanging out with him, getting most of the awards in sports, being good in class, and more.

"Oh, how I miss the old times..." he thought.

He finally stood up and did his daily routine. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and took a bath. Then, he packed clothes and necessities for the dormitory and wore his school uniform: a white polo with the school logo on the left side of the chest, a navy blue pants, white socks, black shoes, and the school I.D.

He ate his breakfast, waited for his family to finish preparing, and went to their car that will take them to their jobs and Sonic to his school.

As Jules was driving the car, Sonic admires the view of the city through the window. He saw tall skyscrapers, large shopping centres, lots of green trees beside the wide roads, tiny apartments and hotels, jaw-dropping monuments, flying birds in the sky, and the sun shining throughout the city.

Finally, they arrived the school. It was really huge! It is noticeable that it has three buildings: the dormitory, the classroom building, and the entrance building with its large metal gate. At the middle of the gate, it has the school logo: two standing lions, which are holding a large shield with a book in the middle. Engraved in the book are words saying: " _Scientia sit potentia_ ".

Sonic went out of the car along with his father to give his farewell.

"You ready, Sonic? You will be staying here for six years..." informed Jules, holding his son's shoulder.

Sonic glared at his father. "I'll do this for our family!" he said.

The father faintly laughed and ruffles his son's hair. "I know you will, son. Good luck and farewell!" he told.

Sonic's mother also wanted to say goodbye. She opened the window and waves at his son, while saying "Goodbye, son! Have fun!"

Jules went inside the car and waves with Aleena one last time. And as the car goes, Sonic waves at them goodbye.

"Station Square High, here I come," He mumbled, then proceeding to the entrance building.

 **PART 2:** **The Kitsune**

Sonic proceeded to the principal office, which where he will know his dormitory room, class schedule, and his roommate.

At the end of their meeting and discussion...

"So, you got that, Mr. Hedgehog?" told Mrs. Smith, the principal.

Sonic responds with a salute, "Loud and clear, madam!"

Mrs. Smith hands Sonic his room key. She said, "Your room is Room 307. It is in the third floor, and should have a number 307 on the front door."

"Who will be my roommate?" asked Sonic.

"Oh, it's going to be Miles Prower. Don't worry about him, he's smart and very obedient. You'll be very comfortable with him," said Mrs. Smith calmly.

"Wait, I think that's the yellow fox that I found in the website..." mumbled Sonic.

The principal didn't hear it, but she noticed that Sonic's not listening. So, she snaps at front of him and asked, "Is there any problem regards to the room and roommate?"

"No, madam!" said Sonic, shaking his head.

Mrs. Smith nodded and turned away from Sonic. She said, "Alright, you may be excused."

As Sonic left the principal's office, he went to see his room. Inside were two separate single beds, a nightstand, two closets, a television, a bathroom with a shower and sink, a kitchen with a microwave and stove, and a bookshelf.

"Wow. This school really is something," thought Sonic, amazed by the contents of the room.

He unpacked his clothes and school necessities and plopped them inside his closet. He laid down on his own bed, and starts to watch anime on the television. Don't worry, it's still early in the morning and there will be no classes until ten.

While he was watching, the door opened and appeared a yellow fox...

"Oh, hey. You must be my new roommate! I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails!" said the yellow fox. He was carrying a large bag, but he still managed to give Sonic a handshake.

Sonic gives back a friendly response and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Tails! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! May I ask why they call you Tails?" he asked in interest.

Tails turned away from Sonic and points his two tails without saying anything.

Sonic realises and said, "Oh, now I know why."

Tails scratches the back of his head, "Yeah. So, since we will be roommates until the end of high school, want to be friends?"

Sonic agrees with a smile, "Sure, why not!"

Tails joined in with Sonic watching anime, until the bell rang. It was 9:50.

 **PART 3:** **Let The Torture, Begin! Kind of.**

His schedule is very interesting. It has good stuff and bad stuff.

In Station Square High, you have to attend four subjects, one sports class, speech and art class, and one class of your choice.

For Sonic, he has subjects for English, Algebra, Mobian Geography, and Biology. His sport will be athletics, specifically cross-country racing. For the class of your choice, he picked the Video Game Design, since it's the only one Sonic is interested to.

Sonic finally arrived at his first class: English.

It was kind of boring and it seems that Sonic already knew this since he has been answering the teacher's questions very quickly.

One student got amazed with his knowledge, and it is his seatmate.

"Wow, sir! You must be very good at this!" a pink hedgehog asks softly in amaze.

Sonic felt good of the hedgehog's response. He bragged and whispered back, "Heh, basic stuff."

"You're smart for a guy that's new here. I'm Amy Rose, you can call me Amy!" whispered the pink hedgehog.

"Name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," said Sonic, smiling.

"Cool name you've got!" commented Sonic about his name.

Sonic slightly blushed. "Same goes to you. Your name's beautiful," responded Sonic.

Amy also slightly blushes and giggled, "Hee-hee! Thanks!"

The bell rang again, meaning classes will change. The teacher wraps up the lesson and dismissed the students.

Amy stood up. "So Sonic, want to talk tomorrow at lunch?" she said.

"Sure!" said Sonic, smiling.

Amy starts clapping her hands. "Yey! Can't wait for you to meet my friends!" said Amy in excitement.

Sonic and Amy left the English class and went to the next, and to the next, and to the next. Amy and Sonic are always seatmates in the subject classes, and they always talk. They discuss their knowledge about topics in the class, share information about each other, and they tell silly jokes.

But back to Sonic's classes, it was very fun, boring, and interesting at the same time. The Algebra, Mobian Geography, and Biology were kind of boring.

The sports class made Sonic and his classmates run a few laps on the field.

The speech class wants every student to make a poem every week and they will recite it in front of the class at the end of every week.

The art class wanted the class to make a painting at the end of every month.

The Video Game Design class went pretty well, they expected that everyone must bring a laptop next week.

After all of these classes, he went back to his room and went to sleep along with Tails because they are tired. I mean really tired.

 **END OF THE THIRD CHAPTER**

* * *

And there you go! We completed the third chapter! Please FOLLOW or FAVOUR if you liked this chapter, REVIEW (I'll be responding to them), and if you have ANY SUGGESTIONS regarding the next chapter, I would accept any!

And also, check out this same story on Wattpad and please: VOTE, ADD this story to your reading list, COMMENT, and SUGGEST.

Thanks for reading this chapter and SHARE this to other people!


	5. (4) INSPIRATION

**INSPIRATION**

Fourth Chapter

* * *

 **PART 1: Hedgehoghood**

It was Saturday, and already the weekend! The students were on their own and enjoying their spare time.

Some were showing off their sports abilities at the gym, fields, and recreation facilities at the edge of the campus, some were appeasing their stomachs at the local coffee shop just outside the campus, some were wearing out their thumbs as they tapped on their cell phone screens repeatedly, some had their eyes glued on their computer or TV screens, some were jogging around the campus and breathing the fresh air of the outdoors, and some were finishing their homework or weekend assignments.

Sonic was sitting at his desk, snacking on several candy bars he had bought at the vending machine last night, listening to a shoddy R&B song on the tiny metal radio playing on the book shelf nearby, and holding a short pencil in his right hand.

While Tails was picking at his makeshift flying bird robot, a personal project, at across the room, Sonic was struggling with the poem he was assigned to write for Speech.

The assignment was to write a poem about one's childhood. This hit him hard since he missed his hometown of Green Hills so much. Memories of such town made his brain ache, albeit he had already formed a good view of his upbringing: Him being born to Jules and Aleena Hedgehog and growing up with his friends, including Timothy the Fox, from toddler-hood to adolescence.

Sonic was a slouch at writing, so he had a hard time figuring out to plant his ideas down on paper.

His poem started out like this:

 _HEDGEHOGHOOD_

 _Years before, in the small town of Green Hills..._

And that's it. Only a title and line. Sonic had tried filling in a few more lines, but he felt they were either too bland, fancy, or irrelevant. He tried to look up poem examples on his phone's web browser, but they were no help.

"Tails! Can you please help me with my poem?" Sonic cried out to his busy roommate as he leaned back on his plastic lawn chair.

"No time now! I'm too busy piecing my robot together. Perhaps ask Amy, that girl you saw yesterday? She seems to be an expert at writing," Tails panted with his eyes still focused on his bird robot.

"Maybe..." Sonic rolled his eyes.

Tails gave Sonic quickly an idea, "You can talk to her at lunch."

Sonic responded to his roommate, "Good idea."

 **PART 2: Friends Are Forever**

On the next day, it was already lunch time. Sonic got his food and went over to Tails' table to eat.

"Hey, Sonic! How's your poem going? Any progress?" Tails started, eating an apple.

"Not yet, still just the title and a line," Sonic replied while picking up his spoon and fork.

Tails continued chewing and sighs. "I already told you a couple of times yesterday. If you want to get somewhere, talk to that 'Amy' girl. From my memory, she seemed to be good at it," he said.

Sonic still doubts his friend's advice, "How sure are you that she's good at poems?"

Tails finally swallowed his food. "Well, I've heard that she has been receiving high grades in Speech class, and she always makes the best performances in poetry in her class," he responded.

"Hmm, interesting," Sonic said, then takes a bite of his food.

Then a few minutes later, three ladies appeared at the cafeteria doors and Amy was one of them. She waved at Sonic and went to his table along with the other girls.

"Hi, Sonic! Oh, these are my friends that I'm talking about!" Amy waved to Sonic as she approaches to him.

Sonic bows to the three, "Nice to meet you, ladies!"

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Sonic! I heard from my other classmates that you're really smart!" greeted Cream while offering her hand for a handshake.

Sonic smiled and handshakes Cream.

Rouge squints her eyes at Sonic and crosses her arms. "New kid, I haven't seen your face yet in this school..." she said.

Tails overheard the girls' conversation and responds, "It's because he just transferred here a few days ago."

Cream appeared to be shocked. "You transferred here during middle of the school year, Mr. Sonic?" asked Cream.

Amy starts slightly shaking Cream body, "Yeah. It's crazy, right?"

Rouge became confused and asked, "Why don't you just stay at your old school with your old classmates?"

Sonic sighs in sadness. "I had to. My parents needed to find a job somewhere else because they couldn't find any in our place. That's why I moved here," Sonic replied.

Unexpectedly, a black hedgehog and a red echidna appeared and sat beside Tails.

"Hey, little bro! How's your day?" said the black hedgehog, Shadow, offering Tails a high-five.

Tails high-fived Shadow. "Good, good. You?" he said.

Shadow casually replied, "Also good."

Knuckles notices Sonic in their table. He whispers to Shadow, asking who he is. "Who's the new blue hedgehog sitting with us?" he whispered.

"That's Sonic. He's my roommate and my friend," Tails said, overhearing the red echidna's whisper.

Shadow wants to know about the blue hedgehog. "Hey, who are you, new guy?" Shadow asked Sonic.

Sonic smiled and introduced himself, "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Hi Sonic! I'm Shadow and this is my stupid friend, Knuckles!" he introduces himself and Knuckles.

Knuckles punches Shadow for his insult, but still smiles at Sonic, "Nice to meet you, new bro!"

Meanwhile, at the group of the girls...

"Hey, shall we get our food too?" Amy said to the two other ladies.

"Alright," Rouge said, nodding.

The girls got their food and as they were about to eat, there were no more tables available. Luckily, there's still space for all of them to eat on Sonic's table.

"Hey, is it alright for us to sit with you guys?" Amy begged at the guys.

Tails simply grinned, "Eh, no problem with that."

Cream bows to Tails, "Thank you, Mr. Tails!"

As they ate their lunch together as new friends with Sonic, he appears to be enjoying his new company. He starts to get along with them and they tell funny stories to each other.

Then just after they finish eating, the bell rang, meaning there's classes again for the afternoon.

"Hey Amy, can I get some of your time after school? I kind of need some of your help." Sonic asked Amy, poking her shoulder.

Amy smiles with a slight blush, "Sure, anything for a friend!"

"Thanks, Amy!" Sonic thanked, patting her back.

The new group went back to their respective classes and studied until school is over.

 **PART 3: Amy's Advice**

The bell rang, and students start running out of the classrooms. Sonic was already standing beside the front door of his dormitory building. He was waiting for Amy to come for help for about thirty minutes. Sonic had been checking his watch a couple of times already because of his impatience.

A few moments later, he saw her running towards him, carrying her large bag and purse...

Sonic saw her and he crosses his arms. "Amy. I thought you wouldn't show up," he said.

"Sorry... class had... been long. Why... do you... need my... help?" Amy panted.

Then suddenly, he grabs her hand and they started running to the elevator. They went to the third floor and to his room. He closes the door and saw that the bathroom was closed. There was someone showering and Amy notices it...

Amy listens through the bathroom door, "Who's inside?"

"Tails," Sonic replied, opening a drawer.

Sonic opened a drawer and picks up a pen and his paper of the old poem. She showed it to Amy and she asks why is he giving her these. He explained about his problem of 'not being good at making poems' and Amy simply listened.

"Well, you got a nice title, that's what I say first," Amy commented as she grabbed his pen and paper.

"Well, it's about my childhood home. I miss living there, that's why I'm making a poem about it," Sonic said.

Sonic's eyes start to form tears as he remembers it. He thinks about the time of him running with his friends, being the cool kid around class, and all other good memories about it. Amy felt Sonic's sadness and sighs...

Amy grabs Sonic's arm, "I'm sorry about that. I will help you."

Sonic wipes his tears and hugs her tightly, "Really? Thank you so much!"

"Um... y-yeah... you're welcome," Amy stuttered, blushing madly and patting his back.

Sonic breaks the hug. "Is there anything I can repay you for it?" he said.

"Well, me and my other friends will go to eat at Meh Burger, but it's very far away. Could you take me there tomorrow?" Amy requested.

Sonic raises his thumb up and said, "Sure. Now let's do the poem already..."

Amy and Sonic sat down and she teaches her tips for poem-making. Sonic wasn't listening but instead, he's just staring at her emerald eyes. She snaps him out of it by slapping his face, and he became startled.

Sonic rubs the hit cheek, "Sorry... continue."

Amy did and he starts to listen carefully. After her discussion, she said goodbye to Sonic and went to her own dorm room.

Tails finally came out of the bathroom and notices Sonic, starting to write his poem...

"How's the poem doing? You're going to perform this tomorrow, so you must make something," Tails reminded, while drying his quills and tails.

"I am doing it. Amy just left and she told me what to write about," Sonic replied, not bothering to look at the kitsune.

"Oh, okay. I wish you good luck for tomorrow and I'm about to sleep now. Good night!" Tails said, while going to the closet, grabbing clothes, and laying down on his bed.

"Good night to you too," the blue hedgehog responded.

After the next hour, Sonic finally finished his poem and he puts it in his backpack.

He wore his pajamas, strokes Tails' quills, lay down on his bed, and he fell asleep instantly.

 **END OF THE FOURTH CHAPTER**

* * *

Sorry for being late! I had a lot of school and homework! I guess that's a struggle of other authors that are still studying in school. XD

Don't be shy in giving suggestions, and always remember to FOLLOW or FAVOUR, COMMENT, and SUGGEST. if you liked this chapter!

And also, check out this same story on Wattpad and please: VOTE and COMMENT!

Check out my co-author's profile: PrincessPandaFanfic. She has helped me in starting this story and it's worth to check out her stories as well!

Also, I'm looking for someone that can help me with the story. Mostly two authors. If you're interested, please consider the following criteria below. It doesn't mean you have to obey or follow it, but it's recommended to know what to expect. :(

1) Must be 10 - 18 years old

2) Must have an account on Wattpad and optionally, but recommended, in

3) Available all day every weekend, and available in morning and evening every weekday

4) Familiar with franchise of Sonic the Hedgehog

5) Familiar of its ships, especially SonAmy in this case

Anyway, thank you and please wait for the next one!


End file.
